dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge
Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, known in Japan as , is the fifth DBZ movie, originally released in Japan on July 20th 1991, between episodes 99 and 100. It was translated in America by FUNimation, and Bridge Entertainment's title is 'Super Rivals. Plot In this movie, Freeza's brother Cooler is introduced. It begins with a flashback to when Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta, and Cooler's ship picks up Goku's space pod escaping the system. Cooler lets it go, believing it to be no threat. Several years later, Cooler discovers that his brother Freeza has been killed by a surviving Saiyan. Showing no compassion towards Freeza, Cooler takes his Armored Squadron - Dore, Naise, and Sauza - after Gokū to reclaim his family honor. His forces ambush Goku and his friends on a camping trip, and Goku is wounded. After Kuririn sets up camp with Goku, Gohan flies off to obtain Senzu beans from Karin. After obtaining the beans, he is ambushed by the Squadron, but is saved by Piccolo. Piccolo defeats Dore and Naise, but Cooler attacks, sending Sauza after Gohan as a shocked Piccolo falls. Gohan gets to the cave with the Senzu beans, but they are destroyed by Sauza. However, he heals Goku with a spare bean. After Kuririn and Gohan are defeated by Sauza, Goku appears fully healed. Cooler shows up, and begins battling Goku. After several minutes of the usual fight scene material, Cooler tells of his history with Freeza. He then reveals his final transformation, and pummels Goku easily. However, as Cooler threatens to destroy the world, Goku channels his fury to become a Super Saiyan. Cooler finds himself, like Freeza was, grossly outclassed, but summons a trump card in the form of a death ball to destroy Goku and the Earth. However, after a stint of struggling, Goku eventually manges to send it back with a Kamehameha, sending Cooler into the sun. As Cooler curses Goku, he suddenly realizes that Goku is the Saiyan he let escape. Goku, drained after his battle, is found by Kuririn and Gohan. They are looking for Piccolo when Sauza reappears, and is about to destroy them. However, before he can attack, he is run through and killed by a Special Beam Cannon from a distance. Gohan looks around for Piccolo, and the movie ends with Piccolo staring at the sun. Cast Music Original music * Opening Song *# "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: '''Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics * Ending Song *# "Tobikkiri no Saikyō tai Saikyō!"; とびっきりの最強対最強 (The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest'') *#* Lyrics: Masaru Satō, Music: Chiho Kiyo'oka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama & Ammy *#** Song Lyrics *FUNimation Dub *#Drowning Pool - Reminded *#Dust for Life - Poison *#American Pearl - Seven Years *#Breaking Point - Under *#Finger Eleven - Stay and Drown *#Breaking Point - Falling Down *#Drowning Pool - Mute *#Disturbed - The Game *#Drowning Pool - Told You So *#Deftones - Change *#American Pearl - Revelation *#Breaking Point - Phoenix Trivia * Cooler seems to only avenge Frieza but he doesn't seem to avenge his father King Cold who died at the same time as Frieza (though he may be unaware of his father's death at the hands of Future Trunks) * This is the 1st DBZ Movie, in which Goku transforms into his traditional Super Saiyan form. * Gohan has a tail in this movie. * Takes place during the 3 year training for the androids. * Icharis, who appeared in the Garlic jr. Saga is seen multiple times in the film. * Doesn't take place in the Dragon Ball Z timeline because Gohan's tail never grew back again during DBZ after Vegeta cut it off, nor was it ever removed in Cooler's Revenge. Also following Goku's arrival on Earth, Goku had no difficulty transforming into a Super Saiyan, which he did in this movie. See also * List of films Cooler's Revenge